A Man In A World of Women
by Deen193
Summary: Around fifty years after the events of Pieta and the three Abysmal one's deaths. Also I am going for my own reality here, so most will be my creation. After a time of success the Organization tries an old tactic. Light spoilers. Rated M for V L and S
1. The Beginning of Darkness

~~Hey this is Deen. This is my first story so be nice. Please review and I hope you enjoy it.~~

~ Look I don't own Claymore, but I do own a few chars! Well guys see ya soon.~

As night came to an end the moon began to break over the horizon. The once invisible stars seemed to leap across the sky in a rhythmic magnitude increasing in numbers every minute. The moist air turned to a cold chill. The golden glow of the moonlight soon would become the crimson filter of blood.

"Ah!" Shouted a young man as his back embraced the wooden corner of his house. He fell to the ground soon meeting the cold wooden floors. He spat blood out of his mouth as he opened his eyes for a gruesome picture. He began to lose consciousness, but what he could see was a disfigured creature pacing slowly towards him.

The creature licked it's lips as it drew near. To the human eye the thing appeared to be female, but this creature was a yoma, or demon, it could very well have been a male. The figure moved towards the boy swinging it's hips to taunt him. Once she reached him he looked up at her with shear terror. Blood swept down his left brow and flowed right to the corner of his lips. This contact exploded right away and the blood covered his lip.

The woman bent down and took his head in both her hands. With barely any force his face was level with hers. She then drew in close to his blood covered face and smiled preciously as she embraced his lips with her own. The boy's face soon filled from terror to shock, to fear, and then finally to disgust. He struggled with all his might to escape her touch, but he was too weak. Her tongue then forced open his mouth and entered. The boy struggled as he felt the rough, sandpaper feeling thing in is mouth. Soon his eyes went wide as the tongue rampaged furiously in his own mouth, the tongue was ripping away at his gums, making them spew blood.

The woman was filled with shear joy, because her snack tasted quite well. Suddenly she tossed him to the side and he fell into a small table that gave way under his weight and the force at which he was thrown. The impact caused the table to splinter and several pieces of wood to lodge into his side.

"Mmmm. You are quiet tasty, but your blood is too young for my taste. Too bad, I have already devoured your father though." She then smiled evilly as she started to laugh. Her compulsions of laughter made it look like she was dying, but I reality she was shaping into her true form, her yoma form. Her jaw bone cracked as it peeled away from the skull, her arms began extending and her legs took on the form of a small dog's leg structure. Her snout soon formed two ugly mouths covered in mucus.

She began to growl as she bent into a small arched position ready to leap towards the boy, who now sat in pain covered blood and impaled by small chunks of his table. He lloked up in enough ime to see the creature leap towards him and in terror he closed his eyes ready to be with his family. All seemed black and time seemed to stand still.

"Am I dead? Is it over?"

Suddenly reality kicked in and in an instant colored returned to the room. The crimson walls glowed, the darkness coming from outside had slightly dwindled. The creature was no where to be found when he opened his eyes. The sight he saw before him terrified him even more than the creature. A pile of burning carcass was left in the main room of the house and standing above it was a woman. She looked over at him with sliver eyes. She carried a large weapon called a Claymore, she then shook the large sword cleaning of any blood. Smoke was billowing form the sword as if it were a chimney lit for the winter.

The boy regardless of his injuries curled into himself and began to weep as he knew he would never see his family again. The Woman simply sheathed her sword and began to walk away. The boy for some unknown reason jumped up and lunged at the woman, she quickly turned to catch him and he embraced her. She tried to push him away, but he held on weeping in her arms. Unsure what to do she just let him hold her and weep into her side. She was a Claymore, but not heartless.

The boy soon stopped weeping felt the sting of his injuries again. The woman carried him to the local hospital and placed him in their care, also paying for his medical treatment. He could simply mouth the words ," Thank You", before he passed out.

He woke two days later. Now he was clean, smelled of soap and water, but starving. A nurse wearing a nice white uniform entered the room with a happy smile. She was cute and had a small frame. She had brunette hair and it fell into curls at her shoulders.

"Well look who woke up." She then carefully placed the tray of food she was carrying on his lap as she helped him sit up. " Ever since you got here you have been asleep. I thought you were never going to wake up."

He quickly ate the food reluctant to speak. Something in him felt uneasy. He then remembered, his family was butchered, his injuries began to burn with intense pain and soon his body shook with pain. The nurse attempted to help him, but he just pushed her away. He jumped off the bed and began to run towards the outskirts of town. As he reached where his old home had been he saw nothing. He ran closer to check, but all he saw were the charred ashes of what had been his family home. He fell to his knees weeping. People began to gather before the town Elder and mayor had arrived.

"Edward!" Boomed the mayor. The mayor was a husky man, but tall. He had a light goatee and was balding at the top. The Elder was old and lumped over his walking stick. "Edward, we had to. The yoma pretended to be your sister, who knows what could have happened to your house. Besides you won't need it, you will be leaving as soon as you recover." The crowd began to murmur between themselves.

Edward knew what they were thinking. He could even hear some of them. His sadness began to build into anger. He clutched the ground and the rocks that were laid before him.

"That slut of a sister was the beast the whole time. Alive or dead this town is a better place without that girl or this monster."

Edward snapped. He grabbed a hand full of rocks and threw them into the crowd hurting quite a few people. He then ran off as some of the crowd chased him. They began to throw rock at him as well. They shouted things to him about his sister and yoma. "You little brat! You will end up being a monster as well and we will just put you to death now to stop the cost of a witch!"

"Why do you cry over that whore of a sister!?"

"Her life was more pathetic than a pig's!"

Edward kept running trying to ignore the things the gang were shouting. Soon he reached the city gate, the bars were lowered as soon as he arrived and the gang quickly caught him. Some of the members held him down as others began kicking him. A circle enveloped and they began to split apart as the mayor arrived. He carried with him a blade. The edge glistened in the sun as he walked and it's reflected light shone on Edward's face.

"Edward we must. If we do nothing you too will become a yoma and kill these people." The mayor pointed towards the large crowd. Edward thought he should say many things, but kept his mouth shut. The mayor lifted the blade and left out a " Hmpft!" as he swung the blade. Right as the blade pierced the ground Edward disappeared.

That moment Edward closed his eyes and he soon felt like he was flying. He opened them seconds later after he had decided he should be dead by now only to see the same Claymore carrying him through the woods. She clutched him to her breast and looked straight ahead. Soon he was flung to the ground again. This time it was gentler. Edward landed on his butt and let out a pant. The Witch laughed and walked over to the fireplace and lit the fire.

Sparks ignited and she threw a large chunk of deer meat onto a stick and began to cook it. Edward watched in amusement. He had never been this close to a Claymore, a silver eyed witch. She didn't look at him but focused on the meat. Once it was done she cut a chunk for Edward and threw it to him.

"So no thank you this time?"


	2. A New Friendship

~~Chapter One is finally here! This one will be a little longer and I hope you guys enjoy it.~~

~A bit of Sexuality in this one, kind of~

"So no thank you this time?" She looked over towards Edward this time. She made eye contact with him and he felt his blood boil. Something about this girl really made him spark with excitement. Was it just his teenager hormones kicking in again? He then began to gaze into her eyes.

Suddenly she threw her food to the ground and tossed his off into the road. He looked at her dumbfounded until she sat in his lap and wrapped her exposed legs around his waist. She then tightly squeezed him with her legs. She began to nip at his neck and suck on the indentations near his collar bone. She tore open his shirt and began to stroke his bare chest.

Stunned Edward began to adventure himself. He slowly raised his hand towards her, but before he could even see hit she reached for his hand and pushed it against her breast and under her armor. He began to slowly stroke her breast, until he found her nipple. He then began to play with it and rub it getting her to pant and begin to slowly moan. She instantly unlatched her chest armor making her shoulder part drop. She then opened the collar of her uniform and exposed the top of her body to him. He grasped his arms and brought them to her breasts.

Edward now completely taken over by lust lunged himself over top of her an began groping her plump breasts. As he went to kiss her neck he felt the heat radiate off of her. He lips met the lumps on her chest and he began to trail down. As he began to lick and suck on her small, rounded nipples he heard " Hey are you ok? I asked you a question."

Edward heard these words as if muffled by something. He then began to ignore them as he went back to his female companion. A large blow to the head woke him up. His fantasy world began to collapse as the image before him dissolved into reality. He had imagined the entire thing and she had been sitting there looking at him as if he were a wall. Edward could tell she had thrown something at him because lying next to him was a pillow.

"You awake now?" She tilted her head to the side and just sighed. "Listen it was a joke I really don't expect a thank you out of you."

"No I-I'm sorry."

She tilted her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait now your sorry? Are you ok?"

"No I mean yes...ugh." Edward dropped his head until he heard a snort come from across the campfire. The witch was laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

"You! Y-You can't make up your mind!"

"Thank you for saving me is what I meant and I was sorry because I was busy day dreaming!"

"Day dreaming? What the Hell could you possibly be Dreaming about at a time like this?"

Edward's face ran red with blood as it surfaced. "Nothing....it was nothing."

"Really?" She walked over to him and bent down so they were face to face. "S it wasn't that fact that you were thinking of me in a dirty way?"

"How did you know!?" After this statement Edward covered his mouth and looked down.

"The pants." She said as she walked to her food.

"Eh?"

"Your pants are sticking straight up." Edward looked down and saw the evidence and quickly adjusted his legs so the appendage in his pants was no longer visible. He then heard laughter from the other side again. "I know I'm cute, bit come on do you really need to undress me with your eyes the first five minutes we meet?"

"Sorry."

"Nah it's ok. So how are you?"

"Huh? Oh...ok I guess."

"Is that so? Just ok?"

"Yeah I mean what am I supposed to say? Come on my family was just murdered! What the Hell do I say!?"

"Look calm down."

"Calm down!? How do I do that!?" He began to feel hot tears welling in his eyes. They began to fog his eyesight and he lost track of shapes.

"Well I guess that was insensitive, but now your family is together. Besides who needs family?"

"I didn't want them to leave! I need them!"

"Really and why do you need them?"

They are my fucking family!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs with this statement and a field covered with crows soon cleared as he did this.

"Would you can it? Look they are dead, they aren't coming back. Besides you don't need them. You just weren't ready for them to go and you loved them. Wait you still love them. The fact is you don't need them." These words hit Edward like bricks. What she said was true no matter how wrong they sounded. His life would go on, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I am sorry. Look what should I do? They are gone and I have no where to go."

"That's why I took you I figured they would throw you out. Besides I get bored. I thought maybe a travel partner would be amusing." She then looked at Edward's pants and look back at his tear filled face. "Maybe not THAT amusing, but still."

Edward couldn't help it. There was something about this girl that made him feel safe. He let out a faint smile and laughed a bit.

"Cheer up and eat."

"Ok." Edward only ate a small portion of his food that night. He had laid in the makeshift bed of animal furs they had collected for the night. He didn't sleep, but he thought, he decided he was tired of feeling remorse. He couldn't accept their deaths. It was too much.

In the morning his stomach ached. He was hungry. He had gotten over his sadness sickness that had refrained him from eating.

He looked around but the witch was no where to be found. He got up and stretched. He saw the fire going, but just barely. As she tried to gather fire wood he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was her. She pointed at the fire to show him that she had collected the wood. They walked back together.

"So are you ok today?"

"Yes actually."

"Oh?"

"All I could think about last night were your words."

"Sure that was all you thought about of mine last night." She nudged him a bit making him smile.

"By the way I am Edward."

"Ok Edward. I am Roxanne. Or Rox for short."

She then threw a rabbit over the fire for Edward's Breakfast. After he small meal they were off. Rox had explained she needed to meet a man form her organization that would assign her the missions she must partake.

"We should be right around the rendezvous point." She stopped walking and looked around as a man wearing a tight black leather mask the covered his eyes only walked from behind some bushes. "Ah Michael they sent you?"

"Yes Roxanne long time no see. Who is this?"

"He is my friend Edward."

"Friend?"

"Well I am taking him to a nearby village."

"Oh, well in that case you are asked to dispose of four yoma on your own, number twenty three."

"Yes sir." Rox saluted the man as he left and quickly turned to Edward.

"Number twenty three?"

"That is my rank. You see we Claymore as you call us are ranked according to our combined skills of power, ability, speed, and teamwork. This number also dictates the region in which we are resonsible for and the class of missions we partake."

"Oh I get it. So how may ranks are their?

"Forty seven."

"Woah! Oh yeah! I am not living in some random village!"

"I know I lied."

"Huh?"

"You see some of us girls get bored and pick up travel companions or play toys. It isn't illegal, but it also isn't encouraged."

"So I am staying with you?"

"Yes, but don't get your hopes up on the play toy thing."

"Huh? Oh shut up."

"What I don't find you attractive, well your cute, but I want a man not a boy so sorry."

"I am a man!"

"Ha!"

"What does that mean?!" Roxanne just walked off with her hands behind her head and began heading towards her new mission with Edward following behind.


	3. A Proposition?

~~Hey guys hope your liking it so far. I am having a lot of fun, just a bit more background info and we will be on with the main story. Bout to introduce our little Heroin too so stay tuned!~~

"What does that mean!?" Edward ran to her with a bewildered look in his eyes and began to scan her face for any tell tale sign of humor. There was none she was being completely serious.

"Well to me you are just a boy. You aren't particularly strong, smart, good-looking, or tall. None of your features are very appealing to me either. Plus you lack one major thing." She stuck up her one index finger as she kept her eyes closed and left hand behind her head.

"What's that?"

"Sex appeal! You can't be a man without any resounding way of telling everyone else your hot."

"Are you crazy!?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I am no male prostitute!" Edward raised his hands in the air and waved them frantically as he yelled at her.

"Well..that's just too bad. Maybe if you were I would let you be my play toy. Besides........" Suddenly Rox's voice trailed off as her eyes opened revealing her sharp silver eyes. Edward was instantly stunned by there beauty. Time had seemed to slow again, this time as he gazed into her eyes his sense of smell and emotion seemed to race far advanced than the other senses.

Her eyes seemed to blend with the colors around him and it seemed as though he was smelling the dew left over on the grass from the morning, but then it seemed he smelled a warmer more aggressive scent. As he looked he could see the tint in her eyes slowly shift from round careless silver circles to furious slivers of golden rage. Time seemed warp back into place as he saw this.

In an instance Rox had unsheathed her sword and took an offensive stance in front of Edward.

"Rox? W-what's wrong?"

"Quiet we have company and I am sure they are looking for lunch." Edward cowered a bit, but then stood still as he grasped his hands and then they turned to fists. He felt those familiar hot tears well up in his eyes as his vision was once again blurred. He remembered the things his fellow villagers had said about his sister to give him enough courage for his next action. He burst into a furious sprint right for the woods.

Rox was shocked by his action and then sense the danger was closing in. She jumped in front of Edward as a black blur appeared from the sky. She was instantly knocked to the ground. As she regained her stance three more figures emerged from the woods.

"The yoma of Cindrial?"

"So you were coming after us eh?" The one giggled as she laded from the sky. Her wings seemed to envelop the entirety of Edward. Rox hadn't noticed her take him. "We had just been laving as we heard they had sent for a Claymore."

"Give him back!" Rox shook her sword towards the four yoma with rage.

"Why should we? Besides what is a human to you?"

"You will all die!" Rox then let some of her yoma energy flow through her body. Her arms bulged and leg muscles began to expand as her bones grew larger. Her face began to distort. She then with lightning speed had ran right behind one. With one quick strike her blade had flawlessly went right through the beast. His limbs fell to the ground as blood gushed into the air and showered the others in his mist of death.

The other were shocked, but were till able to retaliate as thew let their claws grow and charged towards Roxanne. The first lunged at her with great velocity as she soon dodges his attack with a sidestep, but another came from above with a smash from both his fists. Roxanne quickly rolled out of the way just in time to raise sword to block small projectiles launched from the third one, who was now in the air. With another swing of her wings she released a barrage of around thirteen small spikes.

Quickly Rox spun in the air as she barely avoided the lot of them. From behind her the two yoma look scared as the projectiles flew straight into them. They were quickly impaled. One right between the eyes resulting in instant death and the other in various places all non vital. He lay on the ground incapacitated as Roxanne landed on the ground farther back.

She dug her sword far into the ground as she landed.

"Get her now!" Cried the one in the air. She then realized the mistake in her attack and became angered. She picked up Edward and began to fly off.

Roxanne grasped her blade with the back of her palms as she began to run dragging the sword along the ground and she increased in speed. She went on a course in which her blade was heading straight towards the incapacitated yoma. As she passed him a flow of blood ensued as her blade cleanly cut right through his neck.

The aerial yoma looked back in to see Roxanne swing her sword among the ground. She then smirked as she thought the Claymore had given up. She was soon faced with an impossible fear. She felt small pains reach her followed by larger ones. She turned to see holes in her body. Roxanne's attack had thrown stones at the yoma and they were deadly projectiles. She began to fall form the sky as she realized her wings were the targets of the attack.

Roxanne rushed to the falling yoma leaping in the air. She then stuck her blade right into the head of the yoma and retrieved Edward's unconscious body. The yoma's body hit the ground hard and blood pooled around the area.

Rox clutched Edward and set him against her armor as she took it off. She began making camp awaiting the arrival of the Man in Black. Edward came to hours later.

The time was late in the afternoon and night was setting in. Edward felt a sharp chill go through his body as he was on the ground. He awoke and looked around. He saw Roxanne speaking to the man and her just nodding. Suddenly the man said something and Roxanne yelled at him. He laughed and walked away. All Edward heard was " No... H. .An .VeR B. .Sed ..Ke That!"

He stood escaping the chilly ground as Roxanne returned. Her expression changed form angry to happy in an instant.

"So how do you feel?"

"Good...what happened?"

"Well you took off right into the hands of some yoma. Luckily I killed them."

"Sorry about that." Edward scratched his head in embarrassment and looked to her.

"Nah it's fine we were supposed to kill them anyway."

"So do you have a new mission? I mean that was the man who dresses in black and comes for the money right?"

"Yeah we will be headed there in the morning."

"Were you two fighting?"

"No...he can just be stubborn sometimes." Roxanne laid down next to Edward as they began to drift to sleep. Michael soon returned to the Organization headquarters.

"How was your journey Michael?" Asked a half shadowed figure form a top a large chair.

"Well, number twenty three disposed of the yoma as planned."

"What of the proposition?"

"Well she refused."

"Hm...very well. Did you give her the new assignment?"

"Yes. She should arrive there in three days time."

"Very well soon she or rather he will have no choice." The man then started to chuckle as night had been at its peak and the full moon was beginning to set in the sky.


	4. A Sad Ending for A Sad Tale

~~Deen again well sorry if that fight scene was boring.... . or confusing, hey I just realized I am updating twice a day so far. So this is cool I don't plan on slowing down at all.~~

"Very soon she, or rather he will have no choice."

When morning finally broke the smell of a campfire was still strong in the air and the smell of fresh rabbit was even stronger. Yet again as Edward awoke Roxanne was preparing him a meal.

"What's all this?"

"Oh your awake? Well this is our breakfast, of course most of it is for you."

"Why don't you eat much?"

"We don't need to eat as much as humans, it is actually very convenient. So don't feel bad." She smiled as she said these words and moved the rabbit that was cooking nicely over the fire. Edward began to have those feelings for her again and before he started to day dream a rock grazed him in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Well just because I sounded like I didn't care doesn't mean I don't. Look I am not some prostitute. Don't go around thinking of me dirty got it?" She fumbled a few rocks in her hands as she appeared to look more agitated. "Ok my next mission is in the city of Lucealia. That is to the west of here and it may take three or even four days to walk there with you."

"Sorry about all that. I can't help it."

"I know just try to ok? Now Pay attention to my briefing."

"Ok...wait did you say three days?"

"Well if we get started today yes maybe."

Wow..ok let's get started." Edward started to devour his rabbit and soon finished and began rampaging around the camp to get ready for the new adventure he would be starting.

{"Wow this boy is something else. Is he really just this excited to get going?"} Roxanne thought these words as she gathered her own supplies and eventually helped Edward pack.

The day went by quickly mostly just Edward truly opening up to Roxanne as she just listened and every once and awhile gave her input into a story or question. Night quickly set in and Roxanne suggested not making the camp as luxurious to make it easier to get going in the morning.

They got a fire going and Edward got wood to last the night. Roxanne caught a deer with ease and began roasting it for Edward, she was fine, they sat down and Edward started talking where he had left off.

"See father became ill and he couldn't work often so My sister, Jane, and I began to work a bit. I would do odd jobs around the village that required labor and Jane would mostly cook and clean for other families, while mother watched over father. Things weren't going well and apparently Jane was offered a lot of money. Thinking of the family she took the offer, but in order to gain the money she had to do things for a man in the village."

At these words Roxanne's eyes burst open.

"So that is why the villagers called her a whore."

"Yes, because after that one job many of the men found out about it and actually came knocking at our door. Father hated the idea and told her not to again, but she had to and they were not kind to her they would hurt her and call her things while they left her alone on the streets some nights. I guess a yoma must have taken advantage o this and...."

"Yes I have heard a few instances of that happening before. Ya know a person who is somewhat isolated for most of the day being prey."

"My sister was a good person, besides the work came to her, it was the only way to keep the family going."

"I know. I sold myself to the Organization to keep my family safe and alive."

"What!?"

"Yeah that's why I am here today. Things were also hard for my family, so when the Man in Black came through our city onto the next I made him an offer he couldn't refuse and they took me in. I completely understand your sister's situation."

"Thank you."

"No it's ok, you shouldn't thank me, besides those townspeople had no right to say that about your sister."

"I am used to it."

"Well it's late why don't you go get some rest?"

Roxanne motioned towards the sleeping spot and Edward just walked over and rest his head for what seemed like seconds before he was completely asleep.

"Hm..His sister went through a lot, so did he. Should I let them take him?" She then sat in silence an thought about the talk her and Michael had shared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxanne the boy is an orphan with no where to go. Do you really plan on keeping him with you?"

"Well.. no, but I won't let him be dragged into the Organization."

"Dragged? No, no you silly girl. He will be the first of a new experiment. We are going to try another male specimen with new techniques. We wish to use that boy. Hell he might not even survive the operation."

"No can never be used like that!"

"Defensive are we? Hey he is waking up. You had better go tend to him. Remember we will be watching so don' go off and do something reckless now." Michael then walked off almost disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"Maybe I should just let him go. The more he stays the more he won't want to leave and he is just in constant danger. What am I saying I will never let that happen."

Morning soon peaked over the mountain tops and illuminated the field where Roxanne and Edward had made camp. Soon it bustled with life as Edward and his energetic self ate, and packed in a hurry.

This day was no different from the others and new conversations were made. Edward asked of Roxanne's life and today she actually began to answer. Edward had learned she was currently twenty one and had joined the organization at the age of eighteen. She lived in the west and has not returned home yet, nor does she plan on it.

He also learned of the Claymore way and the code in which all must follow. He had found out they don't even call themselves Claymore. This made him ask the question.

"Hey Rox."

"Yeah?"

"Do ya think I could be a Claymore...uh I mean one of you?"

This statement made Roxanne stop in her tracks. She looked at him and let loose harsh words on him.

"No never say that again! This is not the life you want! Besides if you join us everything your sister went through would be a waste!"

"Sorry geez...I only asked."

"Well get that thought out of your head."

Roxanne started walking again and they were getting close to the city. By nightfall they would arrive.

Roxanne knew she was going to leave Edward here even if it meant sneaking out and leaving him money and a note.

When they did finally arrive the city was quiet. Not a soul was to be found on streets. The windows were blocked and sealed shut. Roxanne knew something was up. They arrived at an Inn and requested a room, but the door was locked and there was no answer. They traveled the streets and all the inns were the same and all the houses too.

"Rox whats going on?"

"I'm not sure. Stay close though."

They began walking again and came upon a gruesome sight. The street was drenched in blood that glisten in the moon light. The smell of rotting bodies were so strong that Edward puked when he entered the street. What was most terrifying was the sight at the end of the street. A mob of about twenty yoma were feasting on a pile of bodies that were stacked taller than the tallest yoma. The bllod covered the street.

"Edward stay back."

"Roxanne there are too many you can't possibly win."

"I can try."

Suddenly she drew her sword and her eyes returned to that feral golden color and look.

Her face became distorted and her arms and legs bulged. Her jaw cracked as it expanded and her back arched as it grew.

"They will pay for this."

She charged into the crows of yoma and with her sword drawn released a fury of attacks. She caught a few off guard and those ones were quickly killed. The ones who had dodged all attacked at once. They leaped from every direction and Roxanne simply crouched and sprung upward spinning with great velocity. It looked as though a hurricane was coming threw the crowd and two more yoma were killed. This new skill shocked Edward. She began using it more and more killing one or two each time.

After five of these attacks Roxanne was completely exhausted, but there were only two more yoma left. They charged at her. With her last attack she swiped her sword, but fell to the ground. He blade had narrowly grazed one creature and completely decapitated the other. She fell to the ground and dropped her sword. The creature who was grazed lost his arm and shouted in pain.

"You bitch! You killed them all! Now you will die!" He lunged for Roxanne, but Edward charged into him. Edward fell to the ground next to Roxanne. He had simply bounced off the fierce creature. It walked over and towered over Edward as he lay panting on the ground. Roxanne reached to his arma and said a few words to Edward. Edward's eyes went wide and a tears filled.

As the yoma approached he lifted his arm and struck. Edward rolled out of the way just as Roxanne had suggested, the yoma attacked ad the arm went threw Roxanne's chest. She spat blood and grasped his arm. She began to pull the yoma in and to his delight he let her. Her face distorted even more so and her fingers turn to claws. The yoma now saw why she did this. It was a trap. He struggled to leave, but it was too late. She ripped him to shreds as he struggled.

Roxanne moved to settle herself, but she couldn't bare the pain.

"Edward! Kill me! I-I am going to awaken kill me now!"

"What!? Awake?"

"Yes I have used to much youkai! Too much yoma power and now I am turning int one! Kill me before I turn! I want to die human please!"

At this moment Michael appeared with another woman from the Organization, this one a Claymore as well, She Walked over to Roxanne and said a few words and drew her sword.

Roxanne looked at Michael and wept.

"You would do this to me and him just to test something?"

"Yes. Yes I would. Yes we would. Good bye Roxanne."

The woman raised her sword as her short blond hair bounced over her shoulders and the blade came down quickly. With one swipe Roxanne's head was removed from her body. It was over. Edward turned his tear filled eyes and puked as he saw his friend killed. It was over she was at peace.

"Edward do you want to know something?"

"W-what's that?"

"She died because of you."

"What!?"

"Yes you weren't strong enough to protect her and she died because of it."

"No...."

"Yes, now I offer you something. Do you want to avenge her?"

"Yes."

"Then come with us you are to become a warrior of the Organization, a Claymore."

"But Roxanne told me not to."

"Roxanne is dead The Hurricane of the West is now dead. There is a spot open and you are to fill it. Now come. Andrea take us."

The woman walked over and carried Edward in her hands as Michael climbed on her back. In an instant they were gone.

~~ Hey people four chapters in two day? I've been working hard let me know what you think. COme on do you like tit or what and thanks darling you are always there to motivate me.~~


	5. Transformation

~~So what do you guys think of it so far? Well this is where most of the background story will be done. Now we are going to introduce a few important characters. Thanks for the reviews too they help motivate and keep me on track. See Ya! ~~

"Andrea take us." Instantly they were gone. Edward could only see blurs of the surroundings that moved by as if they were flying. The air moved quickly and chilled his cheeks. He shivered in her arms; she was different, somewhat cold in her own way. Roxanne had been kind and loving he didn't sense that from this woman.

Edward began to weep as they traveled for hours. The cold never let up and only got worse as the sun began to set behind the monstrous mountains. Soon they reached a rather large complex. Edward was slightly intimidated by the whole vicinity.

The running slowed as Michael leapt from Andrea's back. He began to stride towards the building as enormous gates opened before them. Michael led them to a door in which he opened. The place was dark and damp; the only light came from strange objects hanging on the walls. They seemed to radiate light, but there was no fire.

They walked through the corridors until they were led to a big empty room. In the room there were thrones of sort. On them sat many deformed men. Their skin seemed weird and scaly, also they were short.

"Ah you must be Edward. We have heard what happened to Roxanne, it is a shame. She showed so much promise." With this his creepy little mouth turned to a smirk as he smiled as if he knew something Edward didn't.

"Yes, yes I am. I wish to become a Claymore, eh, I mean a warrior of this Organization."

"Edward have you ever hear of male Claymores?"

"No, but….no I haven't why is that?"

"They are pathetic. Well actually they are far stronger than our female soldiers, but they awake within such a short time they are useless."

"I can do it! I have to! For her."

"Yes well I must tell you many of them only live for weeks at a time. Are you prepared for such a sacrifice?"

"Yes!"

"Michael you know where to take him."

With that the strange man sat down and beamed at Edward. Michael took Edward's arm and almost dragged him to another door. This one a large bolt held in place. It smelled of blood and death. He opened the door and they entered. The thing Edward saw was a man standing with a large needle.

Before he could react he was injected with this strange liquid. He soon passed out.

Hours passed.

When Edward woke up he was lying on a large metal table. Long tunes with a crimson liquid in them were sticking out from all directions on his body. He then realized his chest was split open. No it wasn't his skin. It wasn't split open it was being put on him. Edward began struggling and thrashing around. Soon a man came in and gave him another shot.

When he awoke again the hole in his chest was gone. The tubes were removed and he felt different. He felt stronger. He looked at his hands and they seemed the same, but he felt different. He got up and looked around. Everything seemed the same. He felt this strange sensation of hunger, but not for food, for guts. This thought scared him and he felt as though his humanity had left him and then he felt the sensation go to bay.

Michael walked in again.

"Ah so you are awake. Good to see you. So the new method does work. This process takes a long time though. The effects look good though. Hey your hair even retained some color. Hm….does this mean it isn't as effective?" Michael turned to himself and talked as though speaking to someone far away.

"Um…"

"Come with me. I will show you to your quarters."

Edward followed and turned down the hall to a long row of doors and rooms. He was then led to a room and Michael opened the door. The room consisted of a bed, a table and one dresser. He opened his closet and found a uniform. It was grey and had a strange symbol on it. It was embedded with a gold trim and the sleeves were slightly expanded.

"Well I will let you explore for now we will be back in the morning to take you to class." Michael then left and closed the door.

Edward lay on his bed and looked into the ceiling. He thought of Roxanne and if what he was doing was the right thing. He then began to fall asleep until there were a few light raps on the door. The door opened as Edward glanced over. In emerged a small girl almost out of breath. She was about five foot and wearing a uniform similar to the one in his closet. She had shoulder length blond hair with much of her brown natural hair color still in.

"Oh s-sorry I did not know some one was here. Hours ago this room was empty." She then closed the door and stood against it.

"Uh…yeah I just got in here. So what are you doing?"

"Playing a game." The girl giggled exposing her dimples, but as she did this, footsteps appeared at the door and a shadow could be seen. There was a knock on the door and the girl hid behind it. The door swung open to reveal another girl, this one larger than the last.

"Oh….sorry..have you seen a small girl run by?"

"N-no, but I think she knocked on my door earlier."

"Thanks, but I can already sense her in here." The girl then looked on the other side of the door and the small one let out a large noise that sounded like a pout.

"Damnit thanks for nothing man."

Both girls then ran out of the room and slammed the door. Edward was dumbfounded.

{"These are the girls who turn into those cold heartless killers? Wait what am I saying Roxanne wasn't heartless. But really these girls seem so….nice. Training must be ruff."}

Edward laid back down and fell slowly asleep.

~~ Well guys sorry for posting this so late, but I was busy today and I'm sorry it was a short chapter the next will be longer I promise. Well see ya in the next Installment, hope to here some feed back. . ~~


	6. Remnants of A Monster

~~Sorry for the last chapter I had a lot going on. Well now it gets interesting. Hope you guys like this chapter. ~~

~I will have a poll coming up soon so be sure to voice your opinion. ~~

Edward woke to the sound of his door slamming open, well if you could call it waking up. He woke up during the night wide awake and rested. He forced himself into a deep sleep until now, waking up occasionally. Today he felt a pain in his stomach, a pain of hunger. Michael walked in and pulled him off the bed grasping Edward's forearm tightly, this time Edward could barely feel the man's grip.

He shook off Michael's arm and stood. He felt taller, in fact he had grown a full six inches during the night. He was now eye level with Michael.

"Good the transformation is nearly finished. Good this technique does not induce pain, but it does take longer to take effect."

Edward's stomach let out a growl as he clutched it. Suddenly Edward shoved Michael against the wall with his bottom jaw fully detached and rows of teeth showing. Michael whistled and Andrea walked in and took Edward by the arm and tossed him across the room.

"Kill him?" She asked with no remorse in her voice what so ever.

"No we wait and observe dear." Michael stood and shook off dust from his shoulder, whether or not it was there was completely questionable. After all despite his leather eye restraints Michael was oddly noble. He stood with good posture and walked with great grace. He talked as though he were an aristocratic man.

Edward now feeling his instincts surface felt his tongue slowly come out of his mouth. It extended a great length and began crawling towards the woman and man across the room. It had a mind of its own. Soon it met the metal shoe of the woman. It backed away and then began to slither up her leg. She did not move a bit, until she yelled out with pain. The tongue had split into for and burrowed in her leg and was ripping open her leg.

She stood there taking the pain. Soon the tongue left form its burrow and retracted back to Edward's mouth. His jaw reattached and he stood with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Mmm. What was that just now that I had tasted?" Edward began licking his lips.

"This is strange. It seems the process we have used for you have given you more yoma qualities other than human." Michael raised his hand to his chin and began stroking his non-existent beard. "Hm… This could be a problem. At any rate Andrea go heal." Michael then motioned for Edward to follow him as Andrea walked out. Edward had then noticed the wound in her leg and made the connection; he also knew his hunger was gone.

Michael led him to a large room full of young women all wearing similar uniforms and talking amongst themselves. As Edward entered the room all eyes began to shift to him also all conversations stopped. Soon some murmurs could be heard, but Edward wasn't paying attention to all that he saw the girl from the day before who was looking to her friends not even noticing him. He followed Michael to the line to get breakfast. He received and apple and sat down alone. Everyone still kept their eyes on him and would look away after awhile.

Edward bit into his apple and Michael stepped away smirking. Edward looked around and felt very out of place. Soon the girl from the day before walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey there. I wanted to say sorry for barging into your room the other day."

"Its fine."

"Fine then! I guess I really didn't want to say sorry. I don't mean it either." She giggled after she said this and flicked a tooth pick into Edward's apple. He set it down and sighed. "Aww did I make you mad?"

"No, I wasn't that hungry. Hey why is everyone staring at me?"

"They are?" She blinked stupidly and looked around. To her surprise they were all staring and the room was silent. They were all waiting to see what was going to happen. Soon Edward heard a few quiet whispers.

"Hey did you hear that guy over there almost ripped number three Andrea's leg off."

"I heard he ate it."

"Really, because I heard he had eaten it and they replaced her leg."

"Well I be they do keep extra parts form us around."

That is when the conversation shifted to something about Organization conspiracies, and plots.

"Well they probably are just not used to seeing a guy in uniform." Edward heard her and looked back.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I guess not. Wait you don't find it strange?"

"Nah I am actually relieved, I never really got along with too many girls, I like to hang around with guys, because I grew up with boys."

"Makes sense. So. What's your name?"

"I asked you first." She giggled and flicked another toothpick into the apple.

"Wah? No you didn't." Edward laughed too and looked at her. "Well if you are going to be like that my name is Edward." At that point the girl put her finger to her cheek and looked up into the air.

"Hm.. I think I will call you Eddie."

"Eddie?" Edward raised his eyebrows in confusion and laughed a bit. "If it makes you happy I guess go ahead. Now your turn."

"Nope."

"What?" She then giggled and flicked the final toothpick into the apple and stood up walking away without even looking back. Edward was shocked; he thought she was kidding again. He picked up his now acupunctured apple and threw it away.

The girl walked around the corner and just thought to herself. {"That was just too easy. That was really funny. That boy will be fun to pick on."}

Soon the group in the cafeteria faded and Edward walked back to his room. He had enough time to gather his thought and try and think about what he had done to Andrea. He couldn't quiet remember, but he knew he had been taken over by the hunger of a killer. He knew he must keep careful and stay as full as possible.

Half an hour later a loud sound echoed threw the halls and Edward could hear doors opening so he followed. They all went through and exit located at the end of the long hallway where the rooms were located. As he was walking he was pounced by a young girl. It was the same girl who was at lunch; she leeched onto his arm and tugged on it as she said "Hey Eddie."

"Hiya, so do I get to find out your name yet?"

"Nope." She giggled some more as she said "But you can call me Master, or Princess."

"Yeah right."

The girl stopped let go of Edward and crossed her arms. She puckered her lips into a pout crossed her eyebrows. She stomped her foot once and said "Hmft…Fine then I don't like you anymore."

"Fine." Edward began to walk away until he heard a small pitter patter as the girl ran bye and stuck her tongue out. Edward thought he had won that private battle, but somehow the girl managed to turn the tables. Edward went outside to join the others.

He immediately was hit by the sunlight and saw a large area with circles dug into the ground. He also saw everyone grabbing a wooden sword. He went to grab one, but as he did he was slapped in the hand by a large metal claymore. He turned to see Andrea with a smirk on her face.

"You will use my Claymore, these wooden swords will not be sufficient for your training."

"Um.. Ok so who do I spar with?" He asked this as he saw everyone pairing up with each other.

"That will be me." Andrea pointed to herself and smiled again. Edward looked at her leg and it was completely healed. She grabbed another Claymore from the rack.

"Why am I using your blade?"

"Because I want this to be a fair fight and to prove it you can use my sword incase you think mine may be modified."

"Alright, but I have no training in swordsman ship."

"That is ok you will pick up fast, Oh and if you get hungry." She pointed behind her and there was a pile of apples sitting on a table.

"Alright." Edward said as he looked down in shame.

Andrea let out a loud whistle and everyone began doing sword exercises. Edward picked up on it and felt the muscles in his arm starting to loosen. His speed began increasing and it felt nice. Soon Andrea called again and the other began taking turns going through the basic strikes.

"This is where I will help you." Andrea walked over and took a defensive pose. "Lunge towards my inner body." Edward did so awkwardly and the attack was quickly called off. "Not the greatest, but yes that is a lunge. Now attack from overhead." Edward raised the massive sword and brought it down with sheer force. Andrea raised her sword and deflected the attack. On impact her shoes broke the ground up a bit. "So you are normally stronger than us, but are you faster I wonder?"

"Not sure what you are talking about, but this is fun."

"Yes well now side attack me." Edward did so with more force and as Andrea blocked she slid a bit. {"Hm.. he is starting to enjoy this a little too much."}

"Are those the three basic attacks?"

"Yes now continue practicing until I say stop."

For about twenty minutes Edward was hacking away at Andrea. Soon he felt that same insatiable hunger grow from with inside him and he dropped his sword at once and with lightning speed went to the table to devour almost fifteen apples.

{"So he isn't that fast, but he is definitely strong."}

Edward returned and Andrea called then to start having matches between themselves and they were to keep score themselves. For each hit on the core ten points, each arm attack was five and each head attack was fifteen.

After the five minute match Edward, despite his feeble attempts had scored only ten points on arm contact twice and Andrea had scored a total of two-hundred and seventy five. She had only attacked with the blunt side of the sword, but still Edward was humiliated.

Edward returned to the apples and devoured the rest. His hunger was immense and he couldn't help it.

Andrea soon called an end to the training and released everyone to the second part of the day's training. Andrea received her Claymore as the girl bounced back to Edward. She was always so energetic and bouncy. How could she not be tired?

"I heard about your match. Wow. You lost big time. Makes sense you seemed dumb form the start." She tried to keep a straight face, but that soon turned into a smile as she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, so how did you do?"

"I won, sixty to twenty."

"That's good. So where are we headed next?"

'Training with Remna."

"Who?"

~~ Well guys that's the chapter. I made this one longer and um…I don't know if I can keep with daily updates, but I will try. Hey guys give me some reviews and check out my pole ok? It will effect the story. Thanks love you all, especially you darling! ~~


	7. The Beast Emerges Again

~~Hey Deen again, Well guys sorry for the long wait, but had a lot going on and was kind of hoping to get some reviews for motivation.... well any way here we are with the new chapter!~~

"Who?" asked Edward with a very curious look on his face. He brought his arm to his head and began scratching his neck.

"Quickstep Remna." said the girl with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yet again, who?" Eddie just kept walking as the girl looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Number four Quickstep Remna, is the fastest warrior known to the Organization. Wow you really are dumb." She said teasing him.

"Ya know what I have been here a lot shorter of a time then you so shut up!"

"Yeah, and you still haven't got my name." "Hehe." She giggled as she ran off ahead of him. He then noticed that she had brown appearing in the depths of her hair.

{"Strange I remember her hair being completely blond."} He also noticed how quick she was, she was weaving in between people as if it were a game.

Edward walked to another section of the compound and this one ,also located outside, had a array of obstacles and contraptions set up. From what Edward guessed they were for training the physical capabilities of each warrior and seeing how they would react to certain situations. He came to this conclusion after seeing several machines fitted with weapons and hazardous objects.

The group all massed together in the center of the dirt area, which was surrounded by a grass area. From what Edward could see it extended out of the compound for miles.

Confusion began as the group stood talking. Everyone stayed from Edward and the girl was talking to some of her friends. But from above they were all being monitored.

"So the boy stood his ground against Andrea?"

"No sir, but he was able to counter one of her more powerful attacks, obviously it wasn't the Groundshaker, but it was strong enough."

"Well Remna get down there and show them what you are made of, oh and make sure you work that boy to his limit. I would like to see the outcome for myself." A man dressed in black leather pants, a flared black cloak and a strange looking eye patch with lenses over his right eye appeared from a shadow.

"Right, but Miguel, if I am held responsible you will be the one to pay."

"Of course just get your ass down there." With that she leaped in the air. Her glorious flowing blond curls bounced through the air as she raised her hands over her head and dove to the ground from the watch tower hundreds of feet above. She landed with the grace of a gazelle as she hit the ground and at that moment disappeared. Everyone began looking around and Edward looked towards his friend. Strangely she turned an opposite direction than everyone else and stared, sure enough seconds later that was the sport where Remna appeared.

"This is Remna? I didn't even see her move."

"Yes boy! I am Remna!" She then raised her arm in the air and clinched a fist. "I am Quickstep Remna fastest of the Claymore!"

"A bit of a large ego you have there eh?" Edward let that slip out and looked around as everyone stepped back. Soon Remna cringed her face and turned her head to the left. A series of crackes were heard and she disappeared. Soon Eddie felt a barrage of blows to the back of his head and gut over and over in rapid succession. He fell clutching his gut as she stood over him.

"How was that for ego eh boy?" She then walked away summoning the others to follow her.

The girl ran over to Edward and helped him up.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, bitch got me good." he said wiping his bloodied lip.

"You had better watch what you say, ya know if you want to survive."

"Yeah yeah."

Form above at the tower Miguel watched as his eyepiece shifted zooming out. He chuckled to himself as he said, "Wow she is already starting on him? Must have said something to piss her off."

Remna gathered everyone and began explaining what they would be doing for the day.

"Well ladies.....and idiot." She said as she looked at Edward, who just looked at her crossed. "We will be doing ten reps of the entire course and running one hundred miles." The crowd dropped their jaws and some gasps were heard. Edward heard these words and thought immediately she was joking, but there was no sign of joking in her face.

The girl just bounced and said " Woo a little run eh?" She then elbowed Edward and smiled.

"Well get running trainees!" Remna drew her sword and picked up a rock.

Everyone immediately started running, except for Edward who didn't know the course.

"Are you going to face punishment boy?"

"Punishment?"

"Yes everyone who doesn't go at a pace I think is acceptable gets hit with a rock."

"I don't know the course!"

"Sucks to be you then doesn't it?"

"What is your problem!?"

"I hate guys!" She then chucked a rock towards Edward and it hit him square in the forehead. It lodged itself there and blood came pouring from his head. Soon it was kicked out by his regeneration and the wound healed itself, but Edward took off running. Remna just laughed as she started bombarding rocks at Edward. Everyone started lapping him at this time. Remna laughed some more and hit Edward in the ankle with a rock. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

He became angry and he was starting to think thinks like killing Remna, and throwing a rock right into her eye, and finally ripping her guts out to devour them. She kept pelting rocks at Edward, until the small girl walked up and knocked them away with a piece of wood from one of the obstacles.

"You there! Knock it off you know the rules!"

"Yes, but not when you are unfairly picking on him!" She then helped Edward up. He got to his feet slowly and limped as he walked on his ankle, the bone was broken.

Remna smirked and launched two rocks towards them with her giant sword and one hit Edward in the gut while the other grazed the girl in the head. She was knocked to the ground bleeding, while Edward lost his breath. That was it he was pissed. Remna walked over and spat in the girl's face as the others stopped running and started to watch.

"Guess that taught you, if you survive this then maybe it will be a lesson to you." Remna then jumped out of the way as a piece of wood smashed where she was standing. She looked across the field and saw Edward with golden eyes, beaming at her and ready to attack. His teeth were razor sharp and his fingers formed claws. He was ready to pounce. "Oh...have you awakened?"

Remna drew her sword and rushed towards the now disfigured Edward. Suddenly blades protruded from his forearms. They were long and slender, yet they were razor sharp and unbreakable. Edward spun quickly as Remna neared and attacked. The velocity from the spin cut Remna, but her shear speed was ale to attack Edward and he was cut in the stomach. Remna just stood over him as everyone watched in horror. The girl was up now and she began crying because her new friend had become what they were supposed to kill.

Edward lay on the ground looking up through his golden eyes and half scaled face. He spit up blood as he looked around and he saw a nearby trainee. Her hair was a light blond, with streaks of red through it. She had a cute face, and most of all smelled delicious. He raised his right hand wearily and waved for help. Remna laughed and the girl actually took a step forward. Suddenly Edward's arm blade shot from his arm and like a tentacle from a squid impaled the girl. Blood shot out of her mouth and the blade then came back through her neck.

Blood flowed from her body and and pulled in his prey and began devouring her arm. Remna made everyone stay back and watch. Her true mission was complete. She was supposed to make everyone see the boy of the Organization and how easily he can turn from friend to foe. After Edward had finished ripping apart her stomach and eating everything in it except for the bones he raised his head. It was covered in blood and guts and it dripped from his face. He started to turn back to normal now. His blond hair started to grow back, his arms shrunk, the blades retreated, and his size went down considerably, until he was back to normal and looked down to see the slain girl.

Edward jumped back and wiped his mouth. Everyone stayed away fro him when he he came near. Remna walked forward.

"Everyone this is Edward! He is the only man in this Organization suited for women and this is what can happen if you are not careful while working with him. He will kill you, and yes he will eat you regardless of taste." She then turned her back and walked away.

From above Miguel watched and smiled as he knew Remna took it too far and actually made it interesting. A crew came in to clean up the trainee's mangled body. Everyone hurried inside and said nothing, but the girl who stood at the door way and looked back n enough time for Edward to see tears stream from her face. Edward realized that not only was that girl crying for him, but that red head was her friend, maybe her only friend. The girl then walked inside.

~~Ok for one thing the "Little girl" is actually seventeen, she is just around five foot. ~~

~Hope to get some feed back~


	8. Emotional Wounds

~~Hey guys I am excited two of you added me to your alerts and baby thanks for the add to the favs.~~

* * *

Miguel walked inside and opened a large door. It was the room where the old looking men sat. They were currently all absent, except for one.

"So what happened?"

"Remna let him devour one of the other trainees."

"What!?" The old man beat his hand on the arm rest of the throne. It slightly cracked and and he put his hand to his forehead to relax it.

"Well sir, I take responsibility for the death, I told Remna to push him that far. I wanted to see for myself."

"See what exactly?"

"He awaken in a sense and go back to normal."

"Really?"

"Yes it seems once his appetite is replenished he goes back to normal with slight amnesia, but he regains the past events quickly."

"Hmmm.. get the research facility to begin making those food ills and amplify their potency by three hundred percent."

"Three hundred percent!?"

"Yes we will make sure he doesn't awaken any time soon."

"I see. I will get right on that sir." Miguel began walking out the door until he turned abruptly and raised his hand. "By the way that trainee Emily....."

"The girl who was kidnapped?"

Miguel cleared his throat and said " Confiscated from her home, sir."

"Go on." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"It appears she maybe more useful than what we believed." He then pushed a button an a small tape popped out of his eye patch. He threw it to the man in the chair and walked away with a smile on his face.

The man caught the tape and began watching it. As he did his expression immediately turned to a wicked smile. "We have found our new "Eyes"."

Edward returned to his room where he sat in solitude all night. He thought of the horrible things he had done that day and the life he had destroyed. He held his hands up which were still stained with the blood of the girl. He was able to smell the blood on him and he punched the wall next to him cracking it. The problem was he liked the smell.

The next few days were the same routine. He would show up for class. Andrea would spar with him and Remna would pick on him. Also no one went near him.

One day in Combat Training Edward noticed something as he was sparring with Andrea. He attacked Andrea with a strong attack she slid back and told him to stop and rest. He walked to the table where a generous supply of apples waited for him. On his way the girl walked by him and he noticed her hair color contained even more brown in it.

He watched her until she took up her training weapon and began fighting with her adversary. She had ducked an attack flawlessly and had struck at the best opportune time. She had the leaped in the air before her opponent launched an attack and countered with a lunge. The result of the battle ended with the girl having one hundred and fifty point s and her opponent having ten. It was strange.

{"Is she really that good?"} Edward was then called back to train with Andrea.

Class with Remna had been excruciating that day. She pelted him with rocks and had smacked him more than the usual amount. Some of the others actually egged on the beatings now. Edward thought it was pathetic, but the one thing holding him back from tearing them all apart was the fact that the girl never once egged it on, but she never inter vined again.

After practice he walked towards the girl and grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and immediately knew his touch. She walked forward and turned to face him, releasing her from his grasp.

"Yes? What do you ant Edward." She kept her head down and talked as if it were a burden.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk and hey you have never called me Edward."

"Yeah, well that''s your name after all. Besides I really have nothing to talk about."

"Listen I didn't mean..." He was cut short. Her hand raised to his lips and shushed him.

"Look I know what are going to say. And don't say you didn't mean to, you know you enjoyed it. Besides everyone in this fucking world is all the same. You all lie! Lie to better your self or hurt others!" Her eyes began to tear up as her she began shouting. "Look Edward what you did I can never forgive you for, she was my friend! The only one who didn't think of me as some low life."

"But..." he was cut short again, but this time it was by a painful slap to the face.

"Edward I just said don't lie! Are you an idiot or something!?"

"Ok so I liked eating her! I admit it her blood and organs tasted wonderful!" His arms waved in front of her face as she teared up and they started pouring down her face. People began looking at them. Some looked in disgust while the others looked in interest.

"How could you though? What did she do!? How...." She stopped herself by biting into her wrist. The blood started to stream fro her wrist and knuckles.

"Hey..hey stop it." Edward grabbed her hand and pulled it to him. He was tempted to start biting into the fist himself. He looked at it with such seriousness. His heart started pounding and his forehead started sweating. Te girl knew this look it was the last look her friend got before she was eaten and the girl just sunk into Edward's chest with a hug. She wept violently and squeezed his body.

Edward was shocked and just held her awkwardly. People in the room looked in disgust now. He even heard some low murmurs now.

"How can she touch that beast?"

What the Hell does he plan o doing tricking her and then taking a bite out of her?"

"Mhmmm.. I am a little jealous."

"What!?" Edward looked over as a girl with long blond hair yelled towards another. This one was pretty, with short hair up to her ears and a slight curl in them. She was slightly taller than the girl he was holding and she stared at him with a look as a child would give a new toy.

"Look at him he is quiet the man, besides I kind of like his ruff side."

"You are a freak Julianna." Edward looked down at the girl and just hel her. She finally looked up with reddened eyes and laughed.

"How anyone could be attracted to your ugly ass is beyond my understanding."

"Hey."

"What its true." She then sniffled as her fluids in her nose began dripping.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just she was really the only friend I could trust here."

"You can trust me."

"Yeah, but Remna said..."

"Screw that bitch. She hates me."

"Yes, but Eddie you are dangerous no matter what anyone says."

"Yeah, but we are both alone, I mean everyone needs someone to have."

"Ya know your right."

"So can we be friends or not?" Edward wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs as she nodded with a light smile.

"Just friends though ugly ass." She giggled that last statement as she began to walk away. She waved her hand as she turned and yelled " By the way my name is Emily!"

Julianna then clenched a bowl in her fists and it shattered. Everyone began breaking up and returning to where they needed to be. Julianna stood there as even Edward left. She ground the shattered pieces in her hands. Blood began to drip as she said " Little bitch thinks she can have my man? Well we will see about that."

Another man in black stood at the top in the cafeteria as he watched. He emerged from the shadow and smiled from beneath his black sunglasses and spiky black hair.

"I know Julianna had been given a higher dosage of yoma blood than most soldiers, but for it to effect her lust too, wow this will be interesting."

~~ Well guys there ya go I thought a double dosage will be good for the day. Oh and I hope you guys thank Kayasha for this chapter she begged me for ten minutes straight to update so lets see what ya have to say and please review guys I would really appreciate it.~~


	9. A Friendly Competition Part One

~~Hey this is Deen. Sorry for the wait guys I have been super busy and next weekend will be just as bad. So I going to try and get at least four chapters out this week. Motivation helps. ^^ ~~

~Guys a little note here. I have the complex looking like a plus sign each corridor facing a direction north south, tec., now each corridor has a class of about twenty student, and above them is the observation deck, and below ground is all the organization crap. K? Enjoy.~

"Little Bitch thinks she can take MY man!?" She clenched her fists as blood began to drip. "Well she is in for a rude awakening."

Edward walked into his room and rested on his bed. He took off his uniform and was stripped into his undergarments only as a knock on the door startled him. He fumbled to make it to the door, but to his disliking it opened. In walked Emily, her hair was a bronze color now as the blond and brown mixed in the sunlight. It was like her hair was illuminating.

"Hey lazy......" Her voice trailed as she saw he was hardly dressed and his bare chest was showing. Also his lower waist and little lower down. All vital areas were covered, but it was enough to make Emily's face turn a cherry red color.

"Hey...uh..I am kinda just relaxing. What did you want?"

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to come help me with my sword technique, but you have better things to do I guess."

"Better things? Oh! Hey you perv!" Edward had just gotten what she said and was deeply offended.

"That's right, if you wanted some you could just call Julianna in here right?" She poked at his chest and laughed.

"Shut up she is a creep, but yeah probably." He zipped his suit as he said this.

"Come on slowpoke. I wanna beat you in this game!"

"Game?"

"Yeah." Emily said as they walked out of the room.

"What game?'

"Well the girls and I have a bet going on. See we are all going to have a tournament and form our own ranks within the academy. Based on our performances we will be teammates and we each need one partner."

"Partner?"

"Yes see instead of individual ranks we are going to rank ourselves in pairs."

"Oh I get it. So basically you picked me because no one else would?"

"No, besides Julianna said she was going to ask you so I asked you first. Besides, I actually like you ya know."

"Yeah.. well okay. Then."

"The first challenge starts in five minutes though."

"What!?"

"Hurry!" Emily called from down the hall.

Edward quickly followed, but as he turned the corner he ran into someone. She fell to the ground as he towered over her.

"Sorry." He said extending a hand, but as the girl looked up she smiled. It was Julianna.

"Oh it's no problem at all. Actually I was just looking for you."

"Oh really?" Edward said awkwardly as he scratched his head knowing what she wanted.

"Yeah see there is this tournament..." She was cut off by Emily who began to drag Eddie away. "Hey bitch let him go!" She tried to ht Emily, but Emily dodged flawlessly and kept pulling Edward.

"He is my partner Jewels, he already agreed."

"What!? You knew I wanted him and took him again! Grr! I hate you, you conniving little bitch!"

"Yeah yeah save it for the tournament!" Emily called as her and Eddie sprinted down the hall.

"Wow that was close eh?"

"Yeah she was going to rape you if I hadn't stepped in."

'Yeah thanks. So what's the first event?"

"That's what your for, its arm wrestling."

"Oh so get the only guy on your team. Smart, but most of you are way faster than me Emily."

"Oh I know, but I need your immense strength, plus I am hoping some of them will be too scared to participate in an event your in."

"Emily what about food?'

"Got it covered." She showed him a bag across her shoulder as they arrived tot he area. Everyone was here, everyone but Julianna and Savanna. (Savanna is Julianna's best friend)

"First we will have Edward and Stephanie at this table." Called Andrea as she pointed to a table and she called other names as they were directed to other tables.

Edward sat down rather quickly and looked to see Emily smiling in the crowd. Stephanie sat down and was shaking a bit. Stephanie was a small build, and quiet scrawny even for a soldier of the Organization. She was biting her lips and looking up through her stringy blond hair.

"Both of you ready?" Andrea asked.

"Yep." Edward answered as he sat his arm up. He looked over at Stephanie, but she didn't move. She was definitely scared. To everyone's surprise though she had put her hand up and met Edward's. In that instant of impact her arm was shaking badly now and Edward feared she might have a heart attack, but all was fine in the end. It was a quick match, not even a challenge for Eddie.

After the match he stood and was glomped into the wall by Emily.

"Hey good job big butt."

"Yeah that was easy I thought she was going to die."

"Yeah she has always been scared of you since that day, ya know you threw blood all over her hen you did that, she has been a little weird since then."

"Oh."

"It's okay, look I am almost over that." Emily lied as she put on a fake smile. "Now come on just beat three more people and we are good as number one for sure."

"Are all the corridors doing this?"

"Um, I think so. So we are actually competing for number one team of the East."

"Okay then lets get on with it!" Eddie jumped in the air attracting a lot of attention as he landed. Most people just laughed and called things like "Looks like Edward th Cannibal is getting a special treat tonight!"

Without warning Edward turned and let out a growl like that a beast would make that made everyone freeze and stare at him. His face was a little contorted and his teeth were sharpened. His eyes were narrow and golden. Emily placed a hand on his shoulder after about ten seconds of silence. She turned to face him with her eyes closed.

"Look, whatever they did to you try to control it Eddie. I can't stand to look at you like that. You are not a monster. Now ignore these fools and help me reach number one. Please Eddie."

He stared at her strangely, but he was in total control of his body and slowly he turned back.

"Sorry, but I hate when they drag you into the teasing."

"I know just ignore them, its what I do to you sometimes."

"Yeah yeah."

"Okay I will make this quick."

Edward stepped back over to the table and sat. Andrea called another as she sat.

They met hands and a little intimidated at first the soldier gave a little struggled, but the Edward sensed her use some yoma energy, but by that time Edward had already pinned her arm.

"Looks like the East team has a definite winner eh Remna?" Andrea said as she tugged the standing Remna.

"Yeah well thank god I am not in that group and you have my blessings."

"Look that thing with that guy happened a long time ago. Besides he is dead now. Can't you get over it?"

"No now shut up and get back to your damned work."

"Fine." Andrea called the next girl to the table. Edward knew this one. She was bulkier than the others and she might give him a challenge. She sat with a smirk. Her name was Savanna. Her short hair disappeared behind her ears as she laid her arms on the table and grasped Edward's hand. It was firm and not flinching.

When Andrea yelled go she released a large amount of yoma energy that overpowered Edward's but he quickly countered with his own. Soon she struggled and the veins on her face became very clear as she released even more energy. Edward could feel her pushing his arm down. He reacted by releasing what he thought was some of his own, but as he reached his desired amount he felt this strange feeling of ecstasy and the flow of yoma power strengthened. Soon he was lost in a world of ecstasy. Savanna was surprised by the amount he was using and tried to copy. She had reached the same amount of Edward when she looked at his arm and it began to grow hair. It grew very large and was then covered in thick layer of fur. His hands began to grow claws and his palm became very ruf, with tiny spikes on them. Blood started to drip form his hand as he pierced Savanna's palm with them. He began to smile as he forced her arm down.

Andrea smacked him in the back of the head full force with the blunt end of her sword. Instantly he was knocked out of the state of ecstasy, but his hand remained the same. As he lie there it began to recede and his power became normal. When he came to Emily quickly gave him an apple and hugged him with a tear.

"That look is the dame one you gave my friend." A tear trailed down her face. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry, I-I will try not to."

"Edward." Andrea called. "Are you fit to finish?" Edward released himself fro his embrace of Emily and

stood.

"I think so." He looked for Savanna and he saw her and Julianna together. It looked as though Julianna was ecstatic that Edward could hurt someone with just a touch.

He sat and it was rather easy when the girl didn't put up a fight anymore since Savanna had o easily been beaten and they didn't want to force him to use and power against them. So the rounds of the East went to Emily and Eddie's team. Next the losers all faced each other until numbers two through five were picked. These rounds went slower since everyone was actually trying.

But It was Savanna who took second. Devin who took third, Shelke who too fourth, and Felicia who took fifth.

"Okay everyone next we will have the swordsman competition. Each of you allow your competitor to step forward."

Emily stepped forward with a large smile on her face with her training sword slung over her shoulder. She gave one look back and sent a shiver through Edward's spine.


	10. A Friendly Competition Part Two

~~Hey guys have some free time today and I have officially fixed my spell check. Cool. Well here ya go!~~

Edward felt strange. His whole body shook in an instant and he felt like holding Emily. He even worried for her as she stepped into the ring. He knew she would be okay, but it was just the fact that she could be in danger. He held his fists together as he heard her name called for the first match.

She entered the ring and balanced the sword on her right shoulder as her weight was on her left foot. She held her hip with the free hand and looked towards her opponent with a cocky sense of victory. They shook hands and both of them jumped back. Emily took the defensive as she always did. It was like nothing could break her defense she always knew right when to move her sword and how strong her parry should be. Sure enough her opponent attacked and Emily blocked it and countered hitting the girl in the shin. She then fell right back into her defensive stance.

She would bend her knees and hold her sword to a point while extending her other hand along with it. She always faced the sword towards the opponent and Eddie couldn't help thinking she looked like a patient little panther. Her opponent attacked again and Emily parried sending her opponent unbalanced backwards and was able to get a head shot in on her which was an instant win according to the rules. Sh jumped with joy as she waved to Edward. He just smiled back and raised his thumb.

{"The first round was good. She didn't get hurt. Wait what am I thinking about this for? She is just my friend and she will be fine."}

Another opponent was called and this one gave her best, but the score turned out to be one-hundred to fifteen. Each match was to one hundred, a head attack, a knock out, a forfeit, or after twenty minutes. Emily had been hit twice, simply by the other girl overpowering her. She had blocked the attack, but the force was too much and she was hit in the leg. He couldn't help feeling bad after he saw the small bruise form.

The next match went about the same, but this time Emily was hit three times. Her reactions were slowing and her power was weakening. He realized unlike him was more bound to his power and had almost and unlimited supply each of these girls were limited. He had even heard rumors that Emily might be even weaker than most soldiers. Which the evidence was there. Her hair was almost a full brown, with blond highlights. She never seemed to use her yoma power either.

The fourth match began like the others. Emily shook her hand and returned to that defensive position. This time she seemed very alert. Her opponent attacked and Emily quickly dodged. She rolled out of the way of the next attack and landed a blow on the girl's leg. The girl jumped back and griped her sword tight. She took a deep breath and lunged forward. Emily smacked the girls sword to the side while spinning and hit the girl in the waist. The girl pushed her and Emily fell to the ground. While on the ground she was hit in the foot. The girl swung again and hit her in the leg.

Edward was getting worried. Not only was she getting hurt, but the score was ten to ten. Emily started crawling backwards and hit the end of the ring. The girl just smiled and raised her wooden sword, at this time Emily quickly rolled through the girl's legs. In just enough time Emily raised her sword to block an overhead attack, she had never been able to see the attack either. Edward just smiled as Emily spun her leg around and tripped the girl and switched roles. She unleashed a quick barrage of attacks and scored up to thirty points. The girl regained her footing and both stayed away from each other until the match ended and Emily smiled as her name was called for the winner of the round.

The fifth match was going to be a challenge. Emily knew it.

{"So...so tired. I can't even guess on her attacks.... How can I win another match?"}

Suddenly Andrea called a name Edward wished she had never said.

"Julianna please report to the ring."

Julianna stepped up and had a smirk on her face. She raised her sword to Emily's face and just laughed as Emily breathed heavily.

"Aww isn't that cute? Do I make you hot? Are you breathing heavy because I stepped up here?" Julianna teased.

"Nah, it's just y-your tacky jokes and ugly face makes me sick. Hell I am using all my strength just to keep my lunch down." With this remark Julianna spat at her. It landed near Emily's foot and Emily just laughed.

"Well lets make this match a little personal eh?"

"What do you mean?'

"Well the winner gets Edward."

"Edward!? You can have him! Well after this competition of course."

"What?"

"I don't like him. He's just not my type."

"Well....screw you bitch! Don't talk about him like that! What is wrong with him? Why is he not good enough for you!?"

"Never said that, it's just Edward follows too many rules. Besides I' m not into the whole 'might get eaten thing'."

"Whatever, just fight me."

"How about if I win you leave him alone and if you win you can kiss him?"

'Oh? I like this deal."

Edward sat in the crowd quietly. He looked towards them with slight rage as they never even asked him for his opinion, but he was hurt by Emily's words.

{"What the Hell does she mean follows too many rules? When did I even get dragged into this!?"}

They shook hands and Emily had simply stalled to catch her breath. She was ready now. They began and Jewels started by charging towards her and side attacking. Emily rolled out of the way and tried to attack.

"Oh so you can attack as well eh?"

"I just sit back on the lower opponents."

"Really? Well I guess I'm flattered."

Emily charged this time and brought the sword up form her side and attacked. This caught Jewels off guard and she was hit in the arm. She was pissed. She attacked back, but it was in rage and was a blind attack. He hit thin air and Emily simply jumped behind her and tapped her in the shoulder. Jewels let out a scream as she released her youkai. When Jewels releases her power her body is wracked in pain and then the same ecstasy that a guy would feel follows. Her ams bulged and her speed increased.

"So you make yourself uglier just to win? Ha pathetic! I hate using that crap!"

"They give us this crap for a reason dumb ass!"

"I think it's pathetic!"

"Then take this!" Jewels attacked from above and Emily blocked. The impact from the block send a splinter down Emily's sword. Jewels smiled and backed away. "Looks like your about to lose!"

"Not any time, well at least if your my opponent I won't."

Jewels rushed her again, but this time when Emily had blocked her sword had snapped in half. Emily held onto the two halves and laughed.

"Why are you laughing dumb ass?"

"Because now that these are lighter I can move faster and attack twice now."

"Grr!" Jewels charged once more, but this time Emily looked calm. She jumped into the air as Jewels jumped after her. Emily kicked her sword, but that had cost her ten points. Jewels hand flew backwards and Emily chucked a piece of the sword at her. It hit her in the shoulder, and then Emily landed on the ground catching the thrown weapon. She threw another one and it struck Jewels in the gut. Jewels regained herself and charged at Emily with her shoulder. Emily fell to the ground and as beaten ten times with the sword.

The score was now fifty five to five, but Emily had gotten up. She managed to grab the other half of her sword and was then pursued by Jewels who beat her three more times. Emily laughed as she moved to the side.

"What now!?"

"It's over!"

"What!? You are losing!"

Emily pointed behind Jewels and she turned around. Emily quickly ran in front of her with blinding speed and Jewels tried to attack, but before there was any impact Emily was gone again. Emily began running from side to side confusing Jewels. Soon Emily started to attack and the score started to narrow. Two minutes were left when Jewels finally snapped out of it and had caught on. Jewels swung her sword around in a full circle and Emily just stood still laughing.

"What are you doing!?"

"You will see!"

She began spinning faster and faster with her youkai releasing. She sent it out in waves. They seemed to push Emily back and forth. She was eventually knocked over, but as she was falling she threw her weapons and one struck Jewels in the head. Andrea called the match over.

"What!?"

"Ha got ya!"

"You little!" Andrea charged forward again, but this time was met by Andrea. Jewels backed away and stormed off.

Emily limped out of the ring and hugged Edward.

'I did it!"

"I know good job."

"Better than you would have done."

"Yeah probably, but you need to sit and take a break."

"Nope...I-i am fine." Emily then fell in Edward's arms and passed out. He smiled and held her as they called and end to the events of that day. Eddie took Emily to her room, but was met by Miguel and his bionic eye.

"I will taker her from here."

"Huh? Why?"

"it is none of your concern." He then grabbed Emily and walked down to corridor and into the darkness.


	11. A Horrible Deception

~~Hey guys guess I'll put out a new chapter. Ok Now I'm going to beg. Please review! I love hearing any of your guy's feed back. Negative, positive IDC just review! Ok I am better now, but seriously please?~~

Edward stood there speechless. Had he really just given her away like that? He almost hated these men, but they had helped him gain the strength necessary to get revenge for his fallen friend. That's why he had joined in the first place not some dumb girl. He walked back to his room with this mindset, but else where Emily was being sat down.

Miguel sat Emily on a cold table in the dark observation room. Above her the old scaly men who peered down from their seats. Miguel and Micheal shook her to wake her and she peeked open a little eye with a middle finger to the crowd. She had thought Edward woke her up and then it dawned on her that she was not in her room. Her face flushed with a bright red color.

"Emily." Said a voice from above in cold tone.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't be scared child."

"W-why shouldn't I?"

"We are not here to hurt you darling. No, no. We are here you tell you we have our eyes on you."

Said Miguel.

"Um...why?"

"You show great potential."

"Oh...well..thank you."

'That is not all my dear. We want you to do something for us."

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow during the Endurance test."

"Yes?"

"Let Edward compete."

"I intended on it."

"Well, good. Now when he goes up to the stage give him this." Micheal held up a pill. It was green and red. No bigger than a piece of dirt almost.

'What is it?"

"It's a an experimental drug."

"Drug?"

"Yes. See in the process Edward went through we took our time to bind the yoma to him." Micheal was interrupted as Miguel stepped forward.

"Basically in your operation we quickly injected the blood into you and removed your flesh and put the yoma on yoma's on you. Well, in Edward's operation we we took the time to almost remove all of his blood and inject yoma blood into him. We then injected more of his own blood in and let them mix. We then carefully cut away most of his flesh and carefully put yoma flesh over him. We waited for a few and then bonded them together with a special chemical. The whole time he was in extensive care and constant surveillance."

'What does this have to do with the drug?"

"Well this is a check up drug. It allows us to know if the process is working. For you see you soldiers fight for control, but Edward and his yoma side are basically one. There is no fighting for control. You might even say Edward is no longer human at all, but he has kept his mind set."

"That's why his hunger is so great. And when he gets too hungry..."

"He kills. Yes. This drug is to try and prevent that."

"Oh. Alright no problem then." She hopped of the table and walked to Michael to take the pill. He smiled and waved as Miguel opened the door for her. She left and walked to her room.

She flung open the door and sat the pill on her night stand. She lied down and closed her eyes. It wasn't hard for her to fall asleep. She had used her own power most of the day and never once used anymore yoma power than what she normally has. Her body had been pushed to the limit and she was cast into a long slumber.

When she woke she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a dark brown color and there were little remnants of the blond streaks left.

"Finally I am rid of that pathetic blond hair. I will never use that damned yoki. Time to get rid of this disgusting smell." She then smiled and turned the water on. The Organization had many luxuries the outside world did not possess. She felt the water with her hand and was content with the temperature.

She then unzipped her uniform and slid it off her now perfect body. She walked into the shower and rested her head against the wall. She let the warm water run don her back and soak her hair. The water felt good and relaxing. She lathered her hair and rinsed it. She felt clean once again and washed her body.

She remembered when they told her baths are optional, unless you are washing blood form your body. Apparently their "new" bodies were self cleaning. She didn't care, she missed cleaning herself and smelling wonderful, instead of the stench of death. She turned the water off when she was finished and

and grabbed a towel. The air was cold and also helped relax her body. She put on a new uniform and zipped it up. She put on her shoes and grabbed the pill as she walked out the door to Edward's room.

Edward had just woken up and didn't bother to give himself a shower, no matter how hard he scrubbed the smell of death rested on him always. It was a reminder of the beast he had become and how savage he could really be. "Surely this is not what Roxanne wanted me to become was it?" he then oped the door to see the small Emily standing with a hand raised to his chest. She had been about to knock on the door as he opened it. She continued to tap on his chest anyway and giggled. This made Edward smile and he laughed as well.

"Hey there stinky. Wow. You really didn't get a bath."

"Yeah it doesn't matter I always smell bad."

"Nope sometimes you smell like spices and I like it."

"You know that smell is just the combination of that bloody smell and my soap right?"

"Yeah but I kind of like it."

"Oh. Hey what did those creeps want?"

"Oh they just wanted to tell me that I had a lot of potential. Oh!" She dug around in her pouch and pulled out the pill. Edward for some reason was instantly drawn to the pill and tried grabbing it, but Emily held it back. "They wanted me to give you this. They made sure that you don't get it until right before the next event."

"I want it now."

"What?"

"Please."

"No Eddie. Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on let's get out of here."

Emily tugged him a bit to get him out of his trance and they headed to the arena. She had put the pill in her pouch, but Eddie could still feel the pull of the drug. He wanted it, no he needed it.

They arrived to the arena and the crowd was already there. The four corridors were all separate again and the competition was almost under way.

"Okay teams send your endurance dummy into the cage." Remna laughed as she yelled and stood proudly.

Edward stepped forward, but Emily took his hand and slid the pill into his hand.

'Remember, take it right before the event."

'I will..." He was tempted to take the pill right now. He didn't know why either, but he didn't want to wait and cut in line to the front. Andrea confronted him and let him pass. He entered the cage as Remna stepped in with him. Quickly he took the pill and felt it slide down his throat. She walked to him and strapped him into the restraints at the end of the cage. They were strong and secure, strong enough to hold maybe even a yoma. She laughed as she reached the other end again.

"Get ready for Hell boy! Because the rules here are your round is over when you pass out or die!" She then began to laugh hysterically as she grabbed her knives. Suddenly Edward felt a large discomfort in his stomach and began convulsing and choking. "Come on don't die on me now Pussy!"

She then launched a knife right into his leg. It lodged itself deep and blood formed around the blade. Edward ignored the pain as the pain in his gut was larger. His bones began to crack and his face contorted. His eyes turned gold and his body rose to a taller height. Soon his mouth pushed out almost into a snout and and rested there as his jaws grew and teeth emerged form his mouth larger than before. His arms then grew and that razory fur grew once again. His shoulder bone disconnected and his leg did the same.

A tail then emerged form his back end and it had three prongs to it. It was covered in the same fur as his arms and most of his body. His ears then grew and turned blade like. He began snarling and his three pronged tongue lashed out of his mouth.

Remna stood in horror and tried to leave the cage, but it was locked. Andrea tried to help her open it, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled out her sword and bashed it against the cage, but it was meant to hold an awakened being in place.

Edward lashed about and broke out of his restraints. He went on the ground as if he were a wolf and positioned himself back into a standing crouch. His tail grew and went forward to Remna her leg was pierced by one prong and then the fur exploded out and tiny spikes shot into her body. She let out a scream and launched her remaining five knives at him, but his tongues knocked them away. His tail dragged her closer and and blood smeared on the way. His other tails morphed into blade like spears and lodged themselves into her again. They too exploded the fur on them and lodged themselves into her.

She was now covered in tiny razors, some in her eyes and mouth. Everyone watched as the monster Edward had become was dragging Remna closer. His hands raised and his fingers on his paws turned into sharp razors. Andrea grabbed her sword and yelled Groundshaker as she dug her sword into the ground and spun it hard. She then grabbed the hilt and pulled it out of the ground as she jumped high in the air. She slammed the sword down on the cage and it dented far into itself, but didn't break.

Emily watched in horror as her friend was about to commit another murder and started crying, but it was too late he was gone. This was the monster he really was.

Jewels watched in excitement. She was on the brink of lust when Edward attacked and was holding onto the cage herself. She clutched it tight ad her body called for Edward.

Remna screamed as she had been brought to Edward's feet. His tongue emerged from his mouth and thew stuck into Remna's body. It began digging around in her body. Blood was thrown everywhere and his claws began ripping at her. His mouth went down to her body and he began to eat her as she screamed the whole time until one last crunch was heard. He head crushed her skull. Once he was finished he looked over and saw Jewels standing there covered in blood. She was practically panting and excited to see him.

"Hey there darling." She put her hand up to touch him, but in an instant Edward had cut it off with his tongue. She stood there stunned and grabbed her hand quickly. Sh ran to the other side of the room and started her regeneration. "Mmm you like it ruff huh!?"

Andrea stood in tears as her strength was nothing and couldn't help her friend. Michael and Miguel walked into the room with smiles upon there faces. Michael grabbed Emily's arm tightly and brought her to the cage.

"Everybody! This is fine no one is in danger, so long as you stay away from the cage. His tongue cannot fit. Now all of you follow Andrea out of this room!" Quickly everyone left and followed Andrea. Jewels was the last to leave. The doors closed tightly and Michael released the bawling Emily. Edward let out a growl as he stood in the cage. His tongue was lashing at the cage along with his tail.

"What h-happened!?"

"Remember that drug dear?" Miguel said as he looked over Edward clicking buttons on his eye.

"Y-yes."

"Well it fully awakened your friend, well thats what it does to normal soldiers, but it seems Edward is starting to turn back as we speak, too bad. I so wanted to study him longer."

"What!?" Emily lashed out as her face stung of tears and her eyes burned with salt.

"Yes it was all to study him, for now on he will be given these drugs everyday and studied. Besides after sometime he will return for graduation. It will be fine. You will see him again."

Michael then took her by the arm again. She was too confused and heart broken to fight back, but the last thing she saw before she was dragged out was the sight of Edward gnawing at the bars trying t get to Miguel just to murder him.

She was thrown on her bed and cried for hours as the sound of agonizing roars and growls were heard. She feel asleep to the sounds of the roars.


	12. A Horrifying Discovery

~~Hey guys! Big thanks to Demon and Kayasha! I love you both! And Demon maybe that is what Jewels is thinking? ^^~~

Things went back to as if they were before Edward arrived. There were no real big problems, and Remna was gone. So no athletics class for awhile. Emily was still shattered. Her best friend was killed and then her new friend was well, who knows what. She went through each day very slowly. Each night she could here the distant calls of a growl and deep into the night she thought she heard weeps coming from the vent system.

The day after the murder of Remna people were in an uproar and gossip was spreading like wildfire. Emily heard about twenty different versions of what had happened after everyone was escorted off. Most ending in a very detailed description of Edward being killed. She thought they had better shut up before she killed them all herself, but she couldn't imagine what they were doing with him.

{"I hate theses people! First I am dragged form my home. Forced to join these people! My two friends were taken from me! Gah!!!!!!"}

She slammed her bottle of water against the table and it burst.

"Hey Emily." Said Jewels as she sat next to Emily quickly.

"What do you want, because I am definitely not in the mood."

"No need to be hostile dear, but I want to know what became of my future lover? Was he killed like all those idiots say?"

"No Julianna, and to be honest I have no clue what they did with him."

"Retract the claws kitty. Besides I just wanted to know because after that little performance I was going to _reward_ him." She looked into space as if imagining something and then shivered. "He even likes it ruff, did ya see him get ruff with me?"

"You mean trying to kill you? Yes I saw that."

"Details."

"Whatever is that all?"

"Aww is someone pissed now that her boy toy is gone?"

"He is not my boy toy!!!!" Emily slammed her fists against the table and walked off. She was pissed. Every inch of her body was crawling and she ally wanted to just release all of her yoma power. She walked into her room with just enough time to slam the door before she passed out. Her head was buried into a pillow and everything went black.

What seemed like hours later the black started to fade as she was wearing an all white gown that barely covered her light brown hair. There was absolutely no trace of blond in it at all. She looked around. The room was all white. There was a chair in the corner and a large book case in the distance. She then peaked to the side and saw that there was a gigantic mirror in the wall. She moved towards it and touched it. In an instant it rippled like if you would touch water. The light reflection seemed to go dark and Emily's face began to contort in the mirror. Suddenly before her was a larger, blond and contorted version of herself.

"Hello there Emily."

"W-who are you?"

"Me? Why I am you."

"No."

"Yes. I am your darker side my dear."

"Your a monster!"

"I am what you will eventually become!"

"No. I will never let that happen!"

"Hahaha!"

"W-why am I here?"

The creature quit laughing looked at her with a devilish smile.

"It seems you have separated yourself from me enough to be your human self again. Although you retain a few of my properties." It then held up a chain that seemed to go into the mirror and came out to Emily's side. They were attached to each other at the throat. "By the way how do you like my little ability?"

"Ability?"

"You haven't figured it out by now?"

"No."

"The only way you have been hit has been by over powering. "

"And?"

"You really are dense. Look I have been helping you by channeling our power to the levels of our opponents. Then I would merge our power with theirs."

"So that's how I got those strange glimpses of the future?"

"Yes, you were simply seeing how there power was going to be used before it was used."

"So that's it. That's how I have defeated my opponents?"

"Our opponents."

"So you have been doing it?"

"Yes, I have been doing it for you, but sometimes I need to merge with you a little more for me todo it easily and successfully."

"Successfully?"

"Yes you see for this to work we have to either raise our yoki to their exact level or lower it to their exact level, but if it is not exact I could give you a false glimpse, or it won't work at all." The creature just smiled and rattled the chain. "You see if you don't call upon me even more it could be fatal."

"Never."

"Fine see how long you last. You are barely making it possible for me to help you. Besides you can't break the chain anymore."

"I can try."

"It is impossible."

"I hate you!"

"Hm...."

"What?"

"I was just thinking, but never mind you will find out soon enough. Now begone, oh and don't worry drop by when ever you want, it gets rather lonely here." With a shake of the hand Emily was sent into the wall and she returned to her body.

She woke up and sat in her bed. She rubbed her head and took a pillow. She buried her head into it and screamed as loud as she could. "What the Hell!"

Suddenly the walls started shaking and a loud roar was heard. Soon after an explosion was set off and people started yelling. After thirty minutes everything settled down. Emily knew it was Edward being tortured or he was trying to escape. Had this been what her yoma side was talking about? She lied down in her bed and rested as best she could.

The next day she woke up and went to her mirror. She felt sick, but she wasn't. She looked in the mirror and she could see the blonde highlights very well the blended with her hair greatly. She wished she looked like she had in that white room. She got her shower and went to the classes.

Things went like this for a few weeks. Soon they had a new instructor for the athletics class and they were introduced to a few new classes including item and tool familiarization, advanced weapons training, and espionage.

Things went well for a few months. Emily spent a lot of time crying in the beginning, but towards the end she learned to deal with all her losses. She had actually talked to her inner yoma about many of her problems, but each time it tried to get her to trust it.

The day of the final exam came after a few months. Emily got her shower and got dressed like she did everyday, but this time she grabbed her real claymore, instead of the training swords they used for the normal weapons class. She reported to the area where everyone was supposed to meet. Only a handful of girls was there from each corridor. They told them only sixteen trainees would participate.

Emily waited impatiently and began to tap her foot. Twenty minutes had gone by and Michael was still just standing on his wooden stand waiting. Julianna finally stepped forward.

"What the Hell Michael!? This girl got the same fucking memo as us. I say we leave her!"

"Be patient the last trainee will be hear soon." Suddenly a noise was heard crackling in his ear and he held his finger to the strange device and said. "Roger."

All the girls looked back as a loud noise was heard as the large door began opening. Soon a small figure appeared. It was Miguel, but behind him was a little taller figure. Emily took a closer look and as the figure appeared it raised its head. It was Edward. He looked straight towards her and smiled. Something in her welled up and she smiled. She felt it rise through her stomach to her throat and suddenly she shouted.

"Edward!"

~~Well guys that's it and thanks again you too you really help motivate and try to pass the story on to your friends.~~


	13. The Examination

~~Demon you always make me laugh dude. Hey I'll try and get a chapter out every one to two day cept weekends. Thanks Kayasha I love you babe. By the way sorry for the mix up earlier I was saying Youkai instead of Yoki Youkai is a summoning sorry.~~

Emily's feet seemed to move beneath her and she was running towards Edward before she knew. She approached him, but for some reason he was in shackles. She was confused by this, but she continued on to him.

Edward heard Emily's call and looked up. {"Who the Hell is that? Oh my God that's Emily!? She has changed so much! Damn! She looks hot!"}

It was true over those months that had progressed the females had all went through the final stages of maturity. They had fully developed breasts, finely toned legs, slim waists, and beautiful faces, but none as beautiful to Edward as Emily's. She was like an angel to him.

Emily jumped towards Edward and hugged him tightly. She snuggled her head into his chest and inhaled deeply. The strong smell of spices filled her lungs. He had just showered and she loved this smell on him. She squeezed him tighter as she kept inhaling the aroma.

Edward's face turned red a bit as her breasts were being pushed into him. He liked it, but most of all he liked being outside. He hadn't seen sunlight in so long. He hugged her back and stared into her eyes.

Emily touched the shackles around his wrists with a look of confusion and then into his eyes with the same look.

"These?" Edward rattled the chains. "Well they told me it was to guarantee Miguel's safety."

"From?"

"Well you guys will find out won't you?" Edward walked forward as he stretched a bit. Miguel removed his shackles and the black cloak that haunted over Edward lifted off and it revealed his superiorly large claymore. It was massive compared tot he others. He raised his arm and short spikes shot up it and went back into his skin.

{"What did they do to him?"} Emily asked herself.

"Oh I have a new nickname too. It's Edward the Cannibal Warrior."

"Why?"

"Trust me dear you don't want to know." Miguel said as he passed by and strode next to Michael.

Emily went next to Edward and looked at him again. He had changed too he was more muscular and taller too, but one thing she couldn't get passed was his eyes. They had a feral like look to them at all times. His pupil was slightly stretched vertically and he always had an ornery grin.

Michael stepped forward.

"Listen all of you! We will begin the final exam today! It is a simulation that will be similar to real combat!" He threw a dagger into the crowd and it was in the middle of the group. "Everyone to the left of that dagger will be Team One. Everyone to the right is Team Two. You have ten minutes to recognize yourselves.

Emily looked up at Edward as he just grinned and never looked away from the dstance.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Well how are you?"

"Good. You?" He just kept starring.

"What the Hell?"

"Hmm?" Edward looked down at her at last.

"You have changed and I don't know if I like it."

"Sorry I just am trying to enjoy the sunlight."

"Oh! That's right you have been......"

"Yep. Haven't seen sunlight n a few months."

"Oh sorry then, but it is still sort of rude. Hmpf." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the air. She looked to the side to see Edward squint at her a bit and it made her laugh, but then his eyes narrowed. It was that look again. She froze and just closed her eyes as she saw that gruesome three pronged tongue release itself.

She then heard a slurp and a crunching sound. She opened her eyes and Edward was holding half of a squirrel in his one prong while he chewed on the other half.

{"Oh my God! What the Hell is he doing!?"}

"Edward stop that!" She smacked him across the face. This caused the tongue to plummet out of his mouth and surround her like snakes about to strike. Suddenly his look dropped and they slithered into his mouth and blood dripped out as they drug across his jaw and they returned to normal. "You are no animal!" "You aren't a monster either so knock it the fuck off!"

Everyone seemed to look over as she screamed at Edward. The half squirrel lire on the ground. Miguel walked over and patted Edward on the shoulder.

"Don't worry there is no doubt that you are almost one hundred percent monster my boy." With that he walked away and rejoined Michael as they began to laugh. A single tear dropped from Emily's left eye. She held her hands as they turned to fists and hit Edward in the gut. He barely moved, but the symbol of it was enough o make him drop to her level.

"Look Edward if you are going to act like a monster then you will be one. You are not a monster I know you."

"I know, but sometimes it is hard to resist these urges. They just come over me."

"So if you get an urge to eat me?"

Edward got silent and Emily just shook her head.

"Emily I would never."

"Just stop it. Look let's just get ready and pass this already."

Michael cracked a smile as he whistled and called them to the area.

It looked like a small town. It was in shambles and looked eerie.

"Right now you have five minutes to set yourselves in a position to fend off the other team. Remember this is combat simulation. So don't kill each other." With that they were off. At that moment a large cage was pulled up to the arena. Emily and Eddie stuck together, but they were separated from their team.

"You ready for this?" Edward asked as he pushed Emily a bit.

"Of course." Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Edward caught her and pulled her inside a house trying to wake her.

Emily arrived in the familiar room with the mirror. The chain rattled as she stomped tot he other side.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing!?"

"Shut up girl! Can you feel that!?"

"No....wait....." Suddenly a ripple went through the mirror. "What is that?"

"Yoma."

"But..."

"Quickly take my hand you need to see this!"

Emily hesitated for a few moments, but she stuck her hand into the mirror as she fused with the yoma again. What she saw was a yoma jumping from a house and impaling Edward though the skull with a finger as he was trying to wake Emily.

Emily quickly separated from the yoma as she ran for the door.

"Wait that wasn't all of it!" It was too late Emily had returned to her body in enough timeto pushe Edward out of the way of the in coming attack, but a group of four girls who had just passed by were hit instead. Thy were all killed instantly, but one. The yoma approached her and looked down upon her. T cracked a smile and raised its foot and smashed fer face down crushing her skull. Emily was terrified, but it was not because of the yoma, but Edward had his tongues out and he attacked the yoma. He started ripping it apart as his tongues drew it closer the same way he did to Remna. He was butchered and Emily now saw why he was called the cannibal. What had they done to him? Suddenly he sniffed the air and took off with his sword drawn.

Emily crawled out of the house and stood. She tried to chase him, but she had no idea where he had gone, she quickly got in insight of an attack upon her and dodged it.

The yoma jumped down and started swinging at her. She dodged every attack as she kept back stepping. She swung once and lopped off its arms, but a blade quickly fell right through its head as Julianna jumped down as well. It lie in a pile of blood and Emily was panting a bit.

"H-have you s-seen Edward?"

"No but my team was killed easily by one of them."

"I wonder how many of us are still even alive?"

'Well us for sure and I don't plan on dying so lets go find Edward."

"Right." They took of in a classic formation to cover each other.

They came upon a sight that even made Jewels squirm a bit. There were bodies in the middle of the field and Edward was ripping into them with his teeth. Whether he killed them they didn't know, but what was for sure was that all the yoma were dead as well.

After his frenzy he returned to normal soaked in blood and walked to the girls and patted Emily on the head as he walked up the hill to join Michael and Miguel. The girls soon joined him and they were given their black cards and each were given a number.

Edward was given the rank of thirty nine, Emily twenty eight and Jewels twenty nine. They returned to the Organization compound for the final night of rest. Emily couldn't sleep and only thought of the beast her friend had become.

~~I know his chapter was kinda of rushed but I felt bad and I m sorry I had soooo much going on and oh yeah my girlfriend almost drowned so yeah well hope you enjoyed it.~~


	14. Parting Ways

** Wow sorry guys it has been forever, but I haven't given up. My Internet went out for awhile and I have had a crap load of stuff going on but here is a new chapter and I will try to get one done once or twice a week from now on.**

Emily stirred in bed as her thoughts swirled from the images pt into her head. All she could think of was Edward. The sight of him standing over the dead trainees devouring their guts was terrible. She also remembered the look of excitement Miguel and Michael had as they reached the top.

She threw her head back against the pillow of her bed as she forced herself to stop thinking of the event. Her eyes closed, but she had not fallen asleep, instead she took herself to her yoma companion.

She arrived in the room. It was pitch dark, but there were lights off into the distance. She could see the yoma's eyes glowing in the dark as well.

"To what do I owe this little surprise?" Muttered the yoma.

"I couldn't sleep is all."

"Thinking of that boy no doubt?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"We are linked dear. No matter how much you try and separate us we are still one and will always be until the day I take over."

"So....."

"Oh did it just hit you that one day I will be in control? I'm sorry, but it is the truth."

"I don't care, listen how are you able to see into the future?"

"Future? No you have it all wrong I am able to synchronize my energy to the level of other yoma, thus I can almost feel their thoughts and actions."

"What about Edwards?"

"He is almost too hard to read, but yes I can get a reading from him. It is faint, but it is better than fighting blind."

"So you knew he was going to eat that squirrel?"

"Yeah that was funny."

"That was horrible."

"Listen I know you didn't come here to talk about squirrels and my power so what is it?"

The yoma then touched the mirror as a ripple flowed through the mirror and her image changed. She was a blonde warrior with long curls in her hair and a scar that eached from her neck and disappeared into her uniform.

"What's this?" Emily asked.

"My old form. It seems I am able to access it after being with you, but remember I am still a yoma."

"I know..."

"What is it?"

"Edward... he...."

"You can't stop it. Whatever they did to him they did on purpose."

"I know but if I could just find out what they did to him maybe I could reverse it."

"I doubt it but if you hook up with him....."

"Huh? No it's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't. I know your attracted to him. Hell I am too."

"I am not!" Emily blushed as she looked down from the mirror.

"Look when I was in the organization I was able to find someone who worked inside to help me on some missions, maybe you can find a scientist to help you?"

"Huh? You were in the organization?"

"Yes... it seems they have recycled my blood and flesh. Very uncommon."

"So what does that mean? Are you alive again?"

"Only to you, but once we fuse we will be one and eventually one of us will win."

"I don't plan on losing." Said Emily with a smirk.

"Nor do I. Now get some rest." With that the yoma raised an arm and Emily was cast out of the world. She arrived I her bed and soon fell asleep lost in her thoughts.

Edward had lied in his cage all night trying to sleep on the cold floor with blood stains across the ground. The smell of death was strong in his environment and the carcasses of yoma lie around.

Miguel came to him in the morning to let him out.

"Wake up Cannibal."

"I didn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Restless I guess."

"I see. Well today you are a warrior of our organization. Do not fail us, oh and you are allowed one snack every week, just don't let anyone see you."

"Ok."

"By the way you will be under constant watch so don't try anything funny. If you prove to be a failure we will kill you."

"Yeah yeah." Edward said as he rose to his feet and stretched. He walked out of the cage and grabbed his gear. He put on his uniform and grabbed his massive claymore. He began to walk into the light as he left his abyss of a home.

He was greeted at the steps by two familiar faces, Emily and Jewels.

"Hey you big lug. Where have you been?" Emily teased.

"Asleep."

"Sleepyhead."

"Just gag me now." Jewels said as she turned her head.

"Shut up Jewels." Said Eddie as he walked closer to the door eager to leave. "We leaving guys?"

"Not so fast." Said a high pitch girl's voice.

A small girl turned the corner she looked about thirteen and had long pink hair. She was also wearing a black cloak that covered most of her body. Behind her followed Miguel and Michael.

"Edward, Emily, and Julianna we are to be the ones who watch over you, and this little pink ball of fun is Suzy." Michael pointed as he spoke.

"Shut up Michael or I'll get Edward to throw you through a wall."

"Uh..." Muttered Edward, while Emily and Jewels just stared stupidly.

"I am assigned to you Edward. We will have a lot of fun." She held out a slip and it had the name of a town with a number below it. "This is your first mission, it will be sort of a test to see how you can cope."

"Ok?" Edward said as he took the slip and read it.

"Come on Eddie!" Suzy said as she pulled him from the compound. Edward waved to the two girls as he left. Jewels soon laughed as the young Suzy climbed on his back and made him run to the next location. Emily couldn't help but feel a sense of envy from that small girl and her yoma side sat in amusement and rage as it watched.


	15. Mystery Mark

~~ OK guys I feel sooo bad. Look I have been super busy with football and what not, but now my leg is broken so I will be writing a lot. Well lets get this story moving and make the chapers longer.~~

Emily stood as she watched Eddie be dragged away by that little pink haired menace. ("Who does she think she is ordering him around like that?")

"Emily?" Michael said as he touched her shoulder. "Were you listening at all?"

"What?" Emily replied silently.

"You will be going to Pergue and will be dispatching at least two yoma." He then looked at Jewels and laughed a bit. "Jewels you will be going north to the cold lands, you will be stationed there until you are given a mission. Those lands are still pretty unstable, but it might just be enough for you to handle."

Jewels looked down and then brought herself to look back at him. "Wait so I get to stay there and play kill as many Yoma as I see?"

"Yes if you wish to say it like that." Jewels then laughed at his response and turned away.

"Cool, well at least Emily got stuck with the boring job."

"My job is not boring!" Emily snapped, "besides they are probably just trying to get rid of you."

"Alright enough!" Miguel said as he finally stepped in. "We are not trying to get rid of anyone, we are just giving you girls assignments and trying to play at your strengths. Emily you are really good when other people are in danger, and Julianna, you are good when it is only your own life at stake."

Michael then stepped forward. " Alright you have your missions, so get there and don't cause any trouble."

The girls then began to walk away from the Organization training facility and together they talked.

"So Emily what do you think of that little pink haired girl?" Jewels asked with a smirk across her face.

"Why does it matter what I think? Besides you are only trying to get me mad, I know how you work." Replied Emily.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Jewels said as she waved her arms in front of Emily's face to scare her. Emily didn't budge though and she just continued walking as Jewels started to veer off onto another road. "Stay alive brat, because if you die who will I pick on!?"

"I can't stand her." Emily said once she knew Jewels was out of hearing range. Emily continued walking night and day until after three days of camping an bathing in local rivers she reached her destination of Pergue.

This would be her first time being with humans aside from the Organization members, if you could call them that.

The city was fairly large, it had a worn defensive wall set up around and makeshift barriers to keep out creatures. They were made of sharpened wooden spikes. Emily stood as she encountered the barriers and in a single leap she hurdled them entering the town. As she approached what seemed to be a crowded area from afar soon became a desolate area with only few remaining indoors. The rest of the inhabitants were peering form windows in the false safety f their homes.

Emily walked into the small crowd that did remain and heard very mean and ill-hearted remarks concerning herself. She had taken offense to this she didn't even know these people and they were already speaking badly of her. She did however like how with ever movement she made the villagers were spooked and would reverse mirror every movement to keep distance.

After a few minutes of awkward silence a young girl ran from a nearby house over to Emily. Emily turned when she heard the yell of a mother and saw the young girl. The girl with tiny brown curls and a dirt stained face walked to her and grabbed a hold of her skirt.

"Mrs. Weech(Meant to sound like witch) are you going to pwotect us form the yoma?" Emily bent down and played with the girl's hair for a moment and smiled.

'Yes little one I do believe I will protect you form the yoma. I promise." She then stood back up as the little girl began to giggle and run back to her mother. In the distance Emily could hear the girl get scolded but, then she heard the faint voice of the girl say " It's ok mommy the nice lady will pwotect us."

Emily smiled as she found why she wanted to continue on with this pitiful lifestyle. She reached the mayors office with speed as she wanted to make sure the little girl would be safe and to inform him that she was there.

When she entered a bell rang and everyone looked up from a pile of gold that they were counting. An elderly man with a curly white beard stood. He appeared to be the mayor and a smile curled form his mouth.

"At last you have arrived, I am very grateful for the speed of your arrival. Since my message was delivered a week ago we have had three deaths."

"Three in one week?" Emily asked puzzled.

"Yes, in fact we thought this too was strange, but the truth is we think the yoma knows we called for you." Said the man.

"So it seems." Emily then paced around the room. She peered at the money, it appeared to be the right amount. She then smiled. "You know what gave you all away?" Emily said as she drew her sword.

The men in the room then jumped back in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Give up your acts, I know everyone of you is a yoma and you have been feeding on 'your' villagers all this time." At this moment the five men in the room began to chuckle as their bodies began to change and their bones cracked until they were the grotesque shape of a yoma.

"What gave us away then witch?" Asked one which in the process jumped at Emily with his razor sharp claws.

Quickly Emily dodged out of the way and rolled across the floor. She had foreseen or felt the next attack so as she rose form the ground she sliced her sword vertically slicing a yoma in half as it lunged at her from above. Blood gushed everywhere and poured across the ground as the lumps of meat fall to the ground.

"What gave you away was the little girl."

"Girl? What girl?" They asked as they looked around. Blood pooled from the recently incapacitated yoma.

'The little girl I met her face was smeared by dirt."

"So."

"Her mother had told her to stay inside, apparently she hadn't been outside to take a bath in a few days, a week it seemed. So obviously there was reason to stay inside. However had it also not been for your inviting attitude I would have disregarded the little girl, but when I stepped towards your building I could hear the young girl cry and I turned to see her crying at her window and her mother closed it."

"Observant, but it won't help you know!" Yelled one of them as they all four lunged at her and snarled with their fangs and claws ready. Emily stood with her sword drawn in a defensive position.

~~there ya go guys hopefully that will work for now, but until the next chapter see ya!~~


End file.
